


Big Chads for Belle Delphine

by Thomas_DP



Category: Belle Delphine (Thot), Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Double Penetration, Erotic dancing, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lactation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Small Breasts, Spanking, Squirting Toys, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Twerking, music video, santa suit, sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: This story will be all about stand-alone chapters, in which the famous thot Belle gets featured in multiple kinky and depraved scenarios!The first chapter has Belle Delphine and Nicki Minaj collaborating together to make some extra-spicy Christmas-themed music videos!
Relationships: Belle Delphine/Belle Delphine's Boyfriend, Belle Delphine/Nicki Minaj, Nicki Minaj/Belle Delphine's Boyfriend
Kudos: 4





	Big Chads for Belle Delphine

How could Belle not be a fan of Nicki Minaj’s work? With how special, unusual and provocative Nicki’s content usually was, Nicki could easily be considered the Belle Delphine of the Hip Hop music business. Nicki’s “Trollz” music video had fascinated Belle the moment she first saw it, with the young woman even using the same shark-background during her “I’m back” music video, as a secret tribute to her older and way bustier inspiration.

[Even an incredibly original thot like Belle Delphine](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deaz8ya-413fddec-47ac-422f-ad3b-be2ed839cdec.jpg/v1/fill/w_1192,h_670,q_70,strp/even_an_incredibly_original_thot_like_belle_delphi_by_thomas_dp_deaz8ya-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03MjAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYXo4eWEtNDEzZmRkZWMtNDdhYy00MjJmLWFkM2ItYmUyZWQ4MzljZGVjLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.8Q9kLT2HkhwrSY_YqwJ8j8UwN-yjfiL00ht1meD0GeY)

[can get inspired by other great talents!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deaz996-7680011d-f259-4035-8ef3-12a871775007.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWF6OTk2LTc2ODAwMTFkLWYyNTktNDAzNS04ZWYzLTEyYTg3MTc3NTAwNy5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.US-TR1D1DmnVIs1zWyTb6NS0Y2hQdOpCtqJiPOcg89o)

Nicki was aching for a new challenge. Looking to get involved in the whole e-girl and adult-cosplay business, her interest was piqued when she stumbled upon Belle’s latest video. With the girl looking like she was having tons of fun with it and quickly finding out that Belle was making serious bank as a thot, Nicki immediately got hooked. Impressed by how whacky and totally out of control Belle acted, Nicki also couldn’t help but be appreciative of the not-so-subtle reference to her “Trollz” music video.

The girl clearly had spunk and was brimming with sexual potential, yet she was still too tame for Nicki’s tastes. It was obvious that she was holding herself back for the sake of milking her fans for all they were worth, and Nicki only had respect for people who always went all-out, no matter what they were doing. Belle wasn’t qualified to work together with her just yet, but from that day onward, Nicki made sure to keep a close eye on Belle’s newest releases.

Everything went into high gear however, the moment Belle announced that she’d be dropping her first ever hardcore porn video on Christmas Day. Grinning to herself when she saw Belle revealing her naked tits just like that, to convince her fans that she wasn’t trolling, Nicki instantly had made up her mind.

Getting into a phone call with Belle the same day, Nicki proposed to produce some collab-content together with her, preferably Christmas-themed, so that it could serve as extra promotional material for the release of Belle’s incredibly-hyped first porn video. Not believing what she was hearing, Belle agreed practically immediately, with the both of them quickly deciding on filming everything at Belle’s house.

It would take a couple months for Nicki to travel to England however, on account of the ongoing corona-pandemic, yet the extra-long waiting time would at least give them more than enough time to come up with and prepare spectacular concepts and scripts for their future collab-content, to the last detail.

It was safe to say that both women were immensely looking forward to working together, with the both of them occasionally surprising each other with their unusual libidos and trollish mannerisms. Yet Nicki’s aspirations would turn out to be much higher than Belle’s…

**********

“Are you kidding me? Of course I enjoyed that “I’m back” video you made! I immediately noticed that you were going for something unique and something that was totally you, and girl, believe me, you really aced it!”

Beaming with pride and joy from the compliments which Nicki was giving her, Belle still couldn’t believe that the famous celebrity was sitting right next to her in her own kitchen. Unable to properly sleep the night before, Belle had almost pulled the door out of its hinges when Nicki appeared at her doorstep.

“I still think there’s room for improvement though. You went really original with it, but there was still something missing, you know? You’re already going quite crazy with all this, but what you really need to do, is go fucking nuts with it! Make content which will blow your fans away and which will make them beg you for more.”

“Well, I’m sure that with your help today, I’ll be able to go all-out with it! Plus, this will be promotional material for my hardcore porn video, so I feel like I can go no-holds-barred with this one, no problemo!”

“I’m glad to hear that, baby! Let’s make some content today which will break the internet! But for real this time, not that weak crap that Kim Kardashian did a couple years ago!” mentioned Nicki while she was already rubbing her legs together furiously, after hearing that Belle was more than ready to go give it her all.

With what she secretly had in store for the young thot that day, she’d be pushing her to her limits and beyond, which to Nicki was the only way to make amazing content and to become successful!

************

“Honestly girl, you and your boyfriend can pat yourselves on the backs for your hard work! Just look at this, it’s like a goddamn movie set! Holy shit!”

Having turned her living room into a Christmas-themed set for the first music video they’d be making together, Belle was overjoyed to hear that Nicki loved hers and her partner’s hard work. It had taken them so much time and effort to turn their living room into a Christmas mall location, with a big chair for Santa in the middle, but they were already convinced that it would be so worth it in the end! Collaborating together with Nicki was going to make Belle’s views and follower-count skyrocket, which also meant that she was about to hit the money-jackpot something hard!

“Man, this all looks amazing! You’ve really outdone yourself! Damn, I feel so hyped up to get started! Wanna try out our dance routine once already to warm ourselves up?” asked Nicki while she did some provocative stretches, as she was still feeling a little jetlagged.

“You betcha!” replied Belle, her eyes fixated on Nicki’s curvy body bending in various suggestive manners. With the way things were going, Belle would have a hard time not getting wet today!

Having come up with a dance choreography together a couple weeks earlier, both women had trained their asses off to get their respective moves perfect. Belle had it the hardest to perfect her dance routine of course, yet with some encouraging words and some handy tips from Nicki, Belle had eventually managed to master each and every one of her moves.

With them making content totally on their own, they had also agreed on the fact that they could cut or edit the recording as much as they wanted to. That way, they wouldn’t have to stop or redo certain parts of the music video, if something unexpected came up during the shooting. Apparently, Nicki had been quite adamant about doing it like that for some reason.

“You’re still no Ariana, but you’re getting there, don’t you worry! That little slut had to practice tons of times to get to her current skill-level anyway. Nobody becomes a master overnight after all.” mentioned a lightly-panting Nicki to Belle, who looked a little more tired than she was.

“Thanks so much for all this, Nicki! I feel like I’ve grown so much with your guidance! Like, fuck, with your help, I’d still be doing those basic moves I did in my earlier videos!”

“Ah, that’s quite alright, Belle. You’re like a diamond in the rough! You just need a little polishing to shine extra bright! Just let me take control of today’s content babe, and I’ll catapult us both to the top! Our fans won’t know what hit them!” answered Nicki, right before she playfully fist-bumped Belle.

About to get their make-up in order before they’d put on their costumes, Nicki followed Belle to a make-shift changing room, but not before locking eyes with Belle’s boyfriend, who had been watching them while they had been trying out their dance-routine together for the very first time. Seeing his face redden after she playfully winked at him, Nicki couldn’t wait to get busy.

She had secretly been in contact with him during the last few months, and if he stuck to the plan which they both cooked up, they’d both polish the absolute fuck out of Belle’s diamond!

*********

Unable to keep herself from perving on Nicki while they were both changing into their first outfit of the day, Belle could feel her nipples starting to harden, as she stared at Nicki getting progressively more naked. Hips, thighs, ass and tits for days, seeing Nicki totally naked and up close had a mouth-watering effect on Belle, who purposely tried to prolong putting on her own outfit for as long as possible.

Nicki was experienced enough already to know when somebody was checking her out of course, so when she felt Belle’s hungry gaze on her, she made sure to show the young woman everything she wanted to see. Bending over so that Belle could see her exposed pussy and butthole, pushing her big tits together before squeezing them into the tight Santa suit and making her big ass ripple after a playful spank, to apparently get herself into a “performing mood”; Nicki was putting on quite the lewd show for her eager, lusty companion.

Wearing an extra-slutty Santa costume with fishnet stockings, high heeled boots and cleavage so revealing that you didn’t even need to use your fantasy to imagine the shape and size of her large, impressive tits, Nicki put some last finishing touches on her hot ensemble by putting on some sexy and expensive jewellery. It immediately accentuated her own sexiness and the sheer sex-appeal of her outfit, with Nicki quickly making sure to give Belle some of her own jewellery as well. She wanted her little girl to look at her best after all!

Dressed as a sexy Elf, with her hair partially braided and wearing a sexy lingerie get-up, Belle cracked a couple of her trademark seductive facial expressions in front of a mirror, to get herself totally ready to perform. Looking extra-hot with Nicki’s help, Belle brimmed with excitement and confidence as she went back to the “stage” with Nicki, but not before her playful companion gave both her butt and tits a soft squeeze for good luck. Inappropriate behaviour to some, but Belle didn’t mind it one bit!

[Pointy-eared and ready to thot it up!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deaz8y9-c04f7e30-f151-4134-952d-0fc809d3ca72.jpg/v1/fill/w_1264,h_632,q_70,strp/pointy_eared_and_ready_to_thot_it_up__by_thomas_dp_deaz8y9-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD02MzUiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYXo4eTktYzA0ZjdlMzAtZjE1MS00MTM0LTk1MmQtMGZjODA5ZDNjYTcyLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjcwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.S_DxuwEdsXRz3SY8LG8MIFPO8Vmkvzch2Y6Q1I5hc9Q)

It had actually made her pussy moist before they had even started recording the first music video.

***********

With Belle’s boyfriend filming the music video, there were also multiple tripod cameras set up in strategic locations and different angles around the room, as he was supposed to perform together with the two women at a certain point into the music video.

The first part would solely focus on the two smoking hot women however, with the both of them absolutely giving it their all. Extremely motivated and excited to push their capabilities and limits to make the best content imaginable, every move of both Nicki and Belle was on point. Their movements so fluid and erotic that it made Belle’s boyfriend’s cock hard in a matter of seconds, the part where they were supposed to just fool around a little and goof off with each other, was even more enticing, in its own perverted way.

Said part wasn’t supposed to last more than a couple minutes at best, but Nicki was more than willing to let it play out for as long as Belle wanted it to. The poor girl couldn’t help but still be kinda intimidated by Nicki’s overwhelming presence however, so Nicki decided to take matters into her own hand by nudging Belle towards the right direction. The success of her plan was dependant on how lewd this part would get after all.

Taking a couple steps closer towards Belle until she was standing right next to her, Nicki suddenly started grinding against the smaller woman’s body. Slowly letting her hands slide down from Belle’s rosy cheeks to her perky breasts, Nicki kept on moving her hands down all the way to her slim waist, to finally end at her firm booty. Grinning deviously when she noticed how much Belle was currently blushing, Nicki only had to whisper two encouraging sentences in Belle’s ear, to get her all worked-up and ready to do some suggestive touching of her own.

“Remember baby, go all-out. Constantly keep pushing yourself and you’ll make it to the top in no time.”

Brimming with confidence and drooling ever so slightly, Belle could no longer keep her hands to herself. Immediately groping Nicki’s big tits, Belle kept on fondling Nicki’s amazing rack until she had her fill, which was followed instantly by Belle running her hands down her waist and squeezing Nicki’s large, round ass. Kneading and caressing Nicki’s amazing booty, Belle nearly lost it when she was told to assault her even more intensely, by the older woman.

Fondling Nicki’s tits with her right hand, while her left hand was still copping a feel at her amazing booty, Belle kept enjoying Nicki’s body until she herself was finally left a panting, drooling mess. Not wanting Belle to blow her load right there and then, Nicki gently took Belle’s hands into her own and suggested that they start shooting some spicy footage for the extra segments. A little embarrassed by her brazen fondling, a grateful Belle quickly took the out which Nicki had offered her and quickly tried to regain her composure.

Suggestively licking candy canes at first, with both women trying to shove the sugary treat as deep into their mouths and throats as they could manage, Nicki and Belle then spent the next couple minutes just generally bouncing around and grinding against each other. Belle even managed to surprise Nicki by showing off her recently-acquired shuffling skills. Her feet and the rest of her body moving at an incredibly rapid pace on the rhythmic beat of a Bass House-styled song, Belle managed to provide a fun and sexually pleasing little solo-intermezzo.

<https://youtu.be/5FOKF5LIB2w?t=51>

(if timestamp doesn’t work, go to 0:51)

With the atmosphere getting more enjoyable with each passing minute, Nicki decided to kick things up a notch. Putting her feet apart and squatting a little, Nicki then lifted up her costume far enough, so that her naked asscheeks and the tiny red thong riding up her ass crack were perfectly visible. Beginning to slowly twerk at first on the sound of a fat beat she had sent to Belle’s boyfriend in advance, Nicki soon ended up bouncing and jiggling her big ass in such a skilful and erotic manner, that Belle could do nothing else but stare and drool. It was as if she was hypnotized by the big, rippling ass cheeks bouncing up and down right in front of her.

<https://youtu.be/BZugIiQTvYc?t=98>

(if timestamp doesn’t work, go to 1:38)

Having realised right away that Belle had quite the sizeable booty on her as well, Nicki first wanted to help relax her some more, before she’d ask Belle to join her. Offering Belle to “play the drums” on her twerking, jiggling ass, Nicki grinned deviously as the young woman immediately got behind her and started playfully and rhythmically spanking Nicki’s fine butt.

Getting a little turned on as Belle kept raining down slap after slap on her ass, which was still constantly in motion, Nicki then invited Belle to twerk right beside her; an offer which Belle accepted without hesitation. Treated to the mind-blowing sight of Nicki’s large, tanned ass and Belle’s big, white booty bouncing up and down and jiggling right next to each other, Belle’s boyfriend could almost feel his cock exploding out of his pants. Today would be a day to fondly remember, that was for damn sure!

Always willing to take everything to the next level sooner than later, Nicki eventually positioned herself in such a way, that she could manage to twerk her ass against Belle’s. Feeling her own butt brush against Nicki’s rippling ass constantly felt like heaven to Belle, who tried her very best to match Nicki’s movements and the rhythm of the song.

Still thinking that what they were doing wasn’t special enough yet, Nicki decided to get started with the first, truly risky stage of her plan. She needed to go about it as smoothly as possible, because if Belle wouldn’t be on board with what she was about to suggest next, then her whole plan would fall apart after all.

“Small pause, please! Belle, we’re kicking ass like crazy right now, but I still think we could do even better! I’ve got a perfect idea in mind to turn this thing up to eleven, but you have to trust me completely. Just let me take control over the next segment for a while and I promise you that you won’t be disappointed.”

Agreeing immediately to what Nicki asked of her, Belle would have never expected what Nicki had in store for the both of them. Grabbing a double headed long dildo out of her luggage, Nicki then pulled down her thong and Belle’s lacy panties, wetted both ends of the dildo with her mouth and then ever so slowly inserted one end into her own pussy, before she gently inserted the other end in Belle’s soaked pussy.

Her whole body trembling with excitement, Belle nearly lost it when Nicki winked at her.

“The show’s back on, babe. Don’t forget to twerk and to slowly move towards me, okay?” instructed Nicki, right before she signalled to Belle’s boyfriend to continue the song.

Twerking again while they had their asses facing each other, the whole spectacle was made so much more erotic by them now having a double headed dildo stuck in their cunts as well. Slowly working their way down the slick dildo while twerking, the two women moved to each other, step by step, until their asses finally touched each other again.

The dildo was now completely lodged into both their cunts, with them slowly moving away from each other and then moving back again, penetrating their aching pussies with the slick toy multiple times. Diligently keeping their twerking going strong for as long as they could manage, Belle’s face got more and more intense every time the sex-toy got shoved further up her cunt. Everything was being filmed sideways as well, so that their bared crotches wouldn’t be revealed on camera.

It was still too soon to move on to such content after all…

***********

With the Santa-free portion of the first music video now over at last, it was time for Belle’s boyfriend to participate as well. Nodding to him in a conspiring manner, Nicki couldn’t believe her luck when she secretly spotted Belle licking clean the toy which had mere moments ago been stuck up both their pussies. With the girl clearly being more than ready for what she had planned next, Nicki couldn’t be more ecstatic!

The second half of the video started with Belle’s boyfriend sitting down into the big chair, and gazing down upon the two hot chicks dancing right in front of him. Feeling like a million bucks already, ‘Santa’ ended up with the hardest boner after witnessing the following scene.

Supposed to be rubbing their chests against each other now, the clear height difference between the two women would have made that too complicated a move to carry out. Luckily for them, they had managed to find a solution for their little issue a couple weeks ago.

Jumping into Nicki’s open arms, Belle then swung her legs around Nicki’s back and had her upper body being grinded against Nicki’s constantly, as the busty star kept steadily lifting her up and down. It all went down as planned, yet Nicki deviated from the agreed-upon choreography, when she suddenly quite passionately kissed Belle full on the lips.

Taken totally by surprise at first, once Belle fully understood what was going on, she immediately returned the intense kiss, with the cameras getting a nice, sexy shot of their wet tongues flicking against and intertwining with each other.

Breaking off the kiss once they’d both ran out of breath, Nicki faced the cameras and turned Belle around, while the small girl was still hanging onto her. Showing the cameras how drenched Belle’s panties currently were, Nicki winked at Belle’s boyfriend and decided to continue with the next stage of her plan.

Returning back to her original sideways position, with Belle’s front facing hers, Nicki then lewdly licked Belle’s nose while she expertly ripped apart Belle’s wet panties.

With Belle’s boyfriend starting a new song at the push of a button he had hidden in the right sleeve of his costume, the erotic party could truly get started now!

<https://youtu.be/8h0FcIqR4kw?t=136>

(if the timestamp doesn’t work, go to 2:16)

Having secretly agreed with Nicki during their confidential correspondence a couple weeks ago, that if he followed her orders to the letter, that she’d make sure he’d experience the time of his life in return, Belle’s boyfriend mentally prepared to have his mind blown. Taking off his pants and revealing his hard cock to the cameras like Nicki had instructed him to do, he then saw how Nicki lifted up the bottomless girl with the greatest of ease and shoved her down on his hard cock.

While Belle let out a surprised gasp, followed immediately by some drawn-out moaning, Nicki immediately got on her knees and proceeded to lick the balls of Belle’s boyfriend, while he himself started to furiously slam his cock in and out of Belle’s pussy.

With his girlfriend having never been so excited before, having her now bouncing wildly up and down his cock had never felt this great. Nicki was going down hard on his balls with her skilful tongue as well, with him grunting and groaning as he desperately tried to postpone his cumshot for as long as he could manage.

Her asshole still not exposed, said situation was about to change however, when Belle’s boyfriend starts humping her extra hard. To make sure that Belle’s asshole wouldn’t be shown in the video, Nicki stopped servicing the big pair of saliva-coated balls right in front of her, and started licking and eating out Belle’s asshole instead. Putting on an extra)lewd show for the cameras by twerking during all this as well, Nicki made sure that the rimming would be as intense as possible for Belle, with her working her tongue deep into Belle’s asshole and wiggling it around in there. It was a prime example of how utterly depraved and shameless Nicki could be and Belle enjoyed it tremendously.

Her nipples rock hard, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and both her tits and ass bouncing and jiggling wildly, Belle was in the process of having her world rocked hard. Not only was she riding her boyfriend’s dick like a proper slut while the cameras were still filming, Nicki Minaj was now eating out her ass on top of that! Not even able to think straight anymore, Belle was soon sporting one of her trademark ahegao-expressions on her face, with her whole body twitching as she had one of the most powerful orgasms of her entire life.

With Belle squirting hard and covering a big part of his Santa costume in her juices, there was no way that he could manage to hold out any longer. Releasing his focus and surrendering himself to an overwhelming explosion of pure pleasure, he ended up dumping a huge, fat load of thick cum straight into Belle’s pussy. Pumping more cum into his girlfriend with each frantic thrust, his dick managed to remain rock hard, even after having emptied his entire load in a still orgasmic Belle.

With great effort and shaky arms, he managed to slowly lift Belle from his cock, while Nicki made sure to have a finger inside Belle’s asshole to cover it up from the cameras. Immediately placing her mouth against Belle’s drenched cunt, Nicki eagerly swallowed every drop of cum which ended up spilling out of it.

Eager to keep escalating things even more, Nicki still remembered that they were shooting a music video however, and dutifully contained her lust and carried on performing like a true professional.

Bending over forward and sucking the remaining cum out of the hard cock of Belle’s boyfriend, while he was filming her with a small camera he had kept inside his suit, Nicki made sure that her eyes remained pointed towards the camera the entire time she was giving the guy an intense vacuum-blowjob. Smacking her lips after the guy was completely sucked dry, Nicki provided a suitable ending for the music video by uttering some themed dirty talk.

“I like my Christmas nuts cum-coated and bulging with creamy goodness. Nicki out!” followed by the eager celebrity winking seductively at the camera and blowing a kiss.

The board was set and the pieces were moving; it would soon be time to carry out the next stage of her plan…

***********

Still catching her breath while she was leaning against the chair, Belle vocally approved of Nicki’s last-minute “additions” but also asked her if any of her naughty bits got shown. Assuring her slightly-concerned partner that she made sure herself that nothing “extra” was shown, Nicki quietly started masturbating and sucking on her nipples when Belle and her boyfriend change the set for the second music video. Her own orgasm would come soon enough, yet some extra edging to keep her pussy drenched and her nipples hard like diamonds could never hurt.

The set for the second music video was a cosy Christmas-themed living room, with Nicki dressed as a wholesome housewife and loving, doting mother. Her white virgin killer sweater proved to be a bit too tight and small for her however, with her large tits almost spilling out of the erotic outfit. Putting on her high heels, Nicki couldn’t care any less about it however, as it nicely enhanced her already massive sex-appeal.

Belle was dressed as a naughty Santa girl, with her flowing pink hair hanging over her naked shoulders, as she was pulling her knee-high socks over her smooth legs. Her boyfriend was currently wearing the black gimpsuit he had worn during one of Belle’s earlier videos, with the both of them having to pretend that they were Nicki’s loving children.

Finding it a little hard to move, as the suit covered his entire body, there were luckily holes cut out around the mouth area and the eyes so he could breathe and see properly. He was also wearing sunglasses, to make sure that his eyes were completely covered up, and a big hole had been cut out around his crotch area as well, with only boxers covering up his groin.

[You need to have been naughty your entire life, to find this lying beneath your Christmas tree!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deaz8y7-db48f60b-0a54-4a34-8291-72baf4cc8bd6.jpg/v1/fill/w_800,h_999,q_70,strp/you_need_to_have_been_naughty_your_entire_life_to_by_thomas_dp_deaz8y7-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMzUwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWF6OHk3LWRiNDhmNjBiLTBhNTQtNGEzNC04MjkxLTcyYmFmNGNjOGJkNi5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.yoVhRVTDc9ALC_tlp50qeHjR-EWt8legPw2ba3xnR70)

With everybody ready to play their part, they immediately went for a wholesome, loving family premise for the second music video, as mother Nicki called her two kids downstairs to open up presents. And they most definitely weren’t normal presents…

With one of Ariana Grande’s Christmas songs playing in the background – Luckily for them, Nicki was besties with the famous singer -, the “son” opened up his presents first, pulling a big Belle Delphine body pillow out of his first present and a box of condoms out of the next one. Quickly realising that each condom had a small hole poked in its middle, he quizzically looked at his mother, who pointed at her daughter, who was too busy opening her own presents to notice any of it, unsubtly indicating that she would like her son to get busy with her daughter.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN7PBdQu_PY&ab_channel=LyricsByKatieB](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN7PBdQu_PY&ab_channel=LyricsByKatieB)

Belle, as the daughter, found a box of fertility pills,a canine-cock-shaped dildo and a small horse-cock-shaped dildo in her own presents. With Belle looking puzzlingly at her mother after she took a closer look at the box of pills, Nicki nodded towards her son as she was doing the penetrating sex gesture with her hands. The son was too busy stroking his new body pillow to realise that his mother was telling his sister to “get it on” with him however.

All excited and happy, Belle lunged at Nicki for what appeared to be a warm and loving embrace, yet her hands accidentally brushed against her sweater, uncovering Nicki’s tits in the process. Wearing just the pasties and the small, purple shiny thong which she had worn during the “Trollz” video under her sweater, Nicki pretended to be surprised after the accidental clothing mishap. The surprised expression quickly turned into a wide smile instead, when her daughter started motorboating her chest to show her gratitude and appreciation for the amazing gifts she had been given.

[It’s just straight up porn at this point, isn’t it?](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deaz8y3-87661cd2-86e1-47d1-b9b8-9afdbb0ffbbb.gif?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWF6OHkzLTg3NjYxY2QyLTg2ZTEtNDdkMS1iOWI4LTlhZmRiYjBmZmJiYi5naWYifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.mf2O4eu-qX-ek1FjUOUN9p4RDl1DTqFffyTtr7SWFh4)

Pausing a couple seconds to leave enough room for a quick fadeout and fade-in, it was then revealed that Belle and her boyfriend had a present of their own to give to their “mother” as well.

With the gift turning out to be a breast pump, Nicki acted as if she couldn’t be more excited and happy about receiving such a wonderful and thoughtful gift. While she was busy marvelling at her new pump, she couldn’t help but eventually notice that Belle was looking kinda sad and that her boyfriend’s shoulders were looking kinda of slumped as well.

Raising her arms in a “What’s wrong?”-gesture, Nicki could see Belle slowly lifting up her right index finger towards Nicki’s now exposed chest, with adorable puppy eyes clearly visible on her face. Immediately realising what the problem was, Nicki squeezed her tits together and pushed her chest forward.

Realising that their mother was allowing them to breastfeed from her large tits one final time, both Belle and her boyfriend lunged towards Nicki, yet they were stopped dead in their tracks when the partially-exposed celebrity removed the pasties from her nipples.

With Nicki’s naked tits and nipples now being recorded, she had ended up doing a complete 180, as the original plan had been for Belle and her boyfriend to pretend sucking Nicki’s nipples in a convenient enough angle, so that nobody could see that they were faking it.

Belle didn’t mind Nicki giving her own original spin to their content, yet her latest move was just way too monumental to pretend like it was all a-okay. Calling for a time-out, Belle’s jaw almost hit the floor when Nicki explained her sudden, rash action.

“Look, Belle, during my flight to England, I kinda made up my mind on something I had been brooding about for ages. I want this collab with you to be extra special by going fully nude. I just don’t have the time or patience to be teasing people indefinitely like one of those popular thots these days. That’s just not my thing as well.”

A little shocked by the sudden revelation, Belle however understand where Nicki was coming from, and had totally no inclination to stop her from showing off her naked body. On the contrary, if Nicki Minaj would go fully nude in their collab music videos, it would promote the ever-loving-fuck out of her profile and her upcoming content!

Reassuring Nicki that she was totally fine with it, Belle suddenly realised a potential issue however, as her boyfriend started complimenting the size and shape of Nicki’s full, naked tits. This video would be watched by thousands of people, even more so seeing as Nicki would go fully nude in it. It honestly could really break the internet and be talked about for years to come, yet with the way things were going right now, Nicki was about to steal the entire spotlight with just one fell swoop.

If somebody as popular and desired as Nicki Minaj would appear totally naked and would no doubt do a bunch of lewd stuff during it as well, nobody would give a damn about Belle being in the video, and she actually couldn’t even blame them for it. Not wanting to be reduced to a simple extra in her collab content with Nicki, in which she was supposed to be the co-star, Belle could quickly feel her unpredictable wild side take over.

Zoning everything out as she was rapidly getting way too jealous, paranoid and scared to remain clothed in the video, Belle took one deep breath and made up her mind. The second music video would be her first nude-debut as well! Too lost in her own thoughts as she came to that conclusion, Belle didn’t even hear Nicki saying that she’d appreciate it if Belle would go naked as well with her, as that would go a long way in making her feel more comfortable.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course. Definitely don’t feel pressured to do so, babe. You don’t have to get your kit off to be a stunner after all.” added Nicki, knowing all too well that that would fuel Belle’s paranoia even more. She had easily recognised Belle’s new mood and expression for what it was, and with Belle feeling threatened and jealous, her plan was going smoother than she could have ever dared hope for.

About to blurt out that she was going to go naked as well, Belle stopped herself, and without turning her head to look at her boyfriend, she asked him if he’d be okay with her following Nicki’s naked example. Agreeing to this had been one of Nicki’s instructions for him, so he agreed immediately of course. Besides, the fans would be seeing Belle’s naked body soon in the hardcore porn video anyway. Better make the first time as mind-blowingly special as possible after all. And what Nicki still had in store for the two of them, could definitely be classified as extremely special!

***********

Continuing the video where they left off, Belle and her boyfriend started to immediately suck on Nicki’s hard nipples. With Nicki having been pregnant recently, a steady amount of milk quickly ended up trickling out of their mouths and down their chins, while Nicki herself kept squeezing and milking her bodacious tits non-stop.

Sucking so hard that Nicki couldn’t help but moan in pure delight, both Nicki and Belle’s boyfriend grabbed one of Nicki’s lactating breasts each and started squeezing them as hard as they could, while they aimed them directly at Belle’s excited face. Getting her entire face sprayed with milk was a very Belle Delphine-like thing to do, with her excited giggling mixed together with soft, sensual moans, when Nicki started licking her own warm milk of Belle’s face.

Moving on to a sensual striptease-dance for the next scene, Belle playfully removed Nicki’s pasties and her purple shiny thong while she was swinging her hips from left to right. Gyrating to the beat of a trashy club song, Nicki in turn took off Belle’s skimpy Santa costume and her red lacy underwear, with the only piece of clothing still on Belle’s body being her Santa hat.

While both women kept their bodies moving and their clothes hitting the floor, Belle’s boyfriend was busy making it rain fake one hundred dollar bills towards the girls’ direction. “If we’re gonna act like strippers, then we should be treated like such!” had been Nicki’s opinion on the matter, with Belle immediately agreeing with her.

Going into the last stage of the second music video, Nicki, Belle and her boyfriend all sat naked around the big Christmas tree, pretending to have a jolly, wholesome family-moment with each other. It lasted for as long as the normal part of the song went on, with them later inserting a fadeout in the video, the moment the dubstep-part of the song would kick off.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haI72io5lOY&feature=youtu.be&ab_channel=darkerkuro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haI72io5lOY&ab_channel=darkerkuro)

The second music video would now have an extra, unplanned part however, with Nicki feeling like a porn-director as she saw Belle bending over in front of her and placing her hands neatly on her knees. There would soon be a small sex-train going on, as Nicki had proposed to fuck Belle with a strapon, while Belle’s boyfriend would be pounding her aching cunt from behind as hard as he could.

A little intimidated by Nicki’s strapon, as it consisted of the two animal-cock-shaped dildos Belle had received in her earlier gift, the fact that she’d be all the way up front for the entirety of the intense threesome, was what eventually convinced Belle to go through with it after all. And besides, finding out how it felt to have her two holes pounded at once at the beat of some banging dubstep would definitely be worth the initial discomfort!

With the pom-pom of Belle’s Santa hat stuffed in her mouth as a gag, Belle was soon showing her trademark ahegao face once more, while Nicki simultaneously pounded both her holes in a merciless manner. Totally ready to make the small woman in front of her her little bitch, Nicki went all-out on Belle’s tight pussy and even tighter asshole, while the ecstatic thot’s boyfriend was busy ramming her hard from behind.

Having been aching to feel a big, hard cock pounding away at her pussy all day long, Nicki’s moaning almost drowned-out Belle’s, with the guy, still dressed in the black gimpsuit, regularly making her ass jiggle and bounce with each ferocious slap on her big, round ass cheeks. With multiple cameras recording the kinky spectacle, they’d have footage from nearly every angle. One of the cameras was focused mostly on Nicki’s large, jiggling rack, with milk occasionally spraying out of her nipples and splattering all over Belle’s small back.

Panting and taking Belle like a savage animal, Nicki soon forced Belle onto the floor and started humping her tight cunt while she was in the prone position. Belle’s boyfriend followed suit as well, with him doing the same to Nicki’s exquisite pussy. Encouraged by Nicki furiously fucking his girlfriend, he made sure to give Nicki a hard pussy-pounding which she wouldn’t soon forget, with him even thrusting harder and faster as Nicki spurred him on with continuous moaning and cries of pleasure.

Belle’s gag had fallen out of her mouth at this point, with her tongue lazily lolling out of her mouth and Nicki occasionally letting some of her saliva drop on it. Digging her fingers deep into Belle’s pale, juicy booty, Nicki drove the two dildos as deep as she could inside of Belle. She wanted to stretch out the little slut’s holes as much as possible, with her having spanked Belle’s cheeks so hard that they were already sporting a bright-red colour.

Hearing Belle’s boyfriend grunting behind her, Nicki prepared herself for a big helping of hot cum to be pumped deep inside her moist cunt. Not disappointed in the slightest by her male partner, Nicki screamed in delight as rope after rope of hot cum ended up splashing hard against her cervix. Using all her focus to keep the show going on strong, Nicki effortlessly lifted up Belle and bounced her tiny, sweaty body up and down the two sizeable dildos.

The wet, erotic sounds this produced drove everybody involved totally wild with lust, with Belle grinning wildly at the cameras as they recorded perfect close-up frontal views of Belle’s naked, desirable body. While the cum of Belle’s boyfriend was visibly leaking out of Nicki’s pussy during all this, Belle eventually didn’t last much longer herself and ended up squirting super-hard, right before Nicki revealed her final surprise. 

With Belle pushing back her head, so that it rested comfortably in between Nicki’s pillowy tits, Nicki started pumping fake cum in Belle’s holes, as she had secretly instructed Belle’s boyfriend to order two squirting dildos with fake cum behind Belle’s back. Having prepared everything in advance, the eager guy made sure that the fake cum kept flowing, while Nicki’s fingers never left the squishy buttons, which caused the cum to keep being pumped into an orgasmic and out-of-control Belle.

Her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her belly bulging visibly from all the fake cum being emptied inside of her, Belle was barely aware of Nicki lifting her abused crotch up from the two dildos. Angling the young thot’s lower body towards the lower cameras, so that the recordings would have crystal-clear views of Belle’s two holes leaking a large amount of fake cum, Nicki could feel Belle twitching and shaking in her arms, as the young woman ended up having yet another intense squirting-orgasm.

Waiting patiently until the last drop of Belle’s juices ended up hitting the wet floor right in front of them, Nicki then planted a sloppy kiss on Belle’s cheek, right before she gently laid her down on the ground. That would mark the end of their second music video, yet their erotic, kinky fun was far from over…

************

Pounding Nicki’s asshole while he rammed the horse dildo repeatedly in and out of her cunt at the same time, Belle’s boyfriend tried his very best to give Nicki as many orgasms as her experienced, lewd body could endure. In the meantime, Belle was sitting on top of Nicki’s face, with her drenched pussy pushed against Nicki’s mouth. Moaning like a wanton slut as she kept being eaten out by Nicki, Belle ended up squirting so many times, that the older woman’s face and complete upper body got drenched in her juices in no time flat.

Meanwhile, Nicki had her arms and hands totally free and used the breast pump to milk herself until her nipples were all swollen and not a single drop of milk was being pumped out of her full, large tits anymore. With Nicki having decided to spend the night at Belle’s place, there would be plenty of orgasms ahead for all three of them, with Belle and her boyfriend seriously hesitating if they could manage to keep up with the insatiable, wild older woman for so long!

Giving Nicki a short break, as she had been getting sexually stimulated for over two hours now, an exhausted Belle leaned against her boyfriend and managed to use the last of her energy to whisper in his ear that she couldn’t wait for both Nicki and herself to post some incredibly lewd and enticing announcements on their social media accounts.

“Mark my words babe; me and Nicki will show Kim Kardashian how you can really break and destroy the internet. And we’re going to do it…thot-style!”

And now that she was on a roll, Belle had been meaning to ask Nicki if she wanted to join her for yet another collab-project. She’d been toying with the idea of bringing out a sex-toys line, modelled after her mouth, pussy and asshole for a while now, and if she could get Nicki involved, they’d sell like hotcakes for damn sure!

The future couldn’t look any brighter for the Troll Queen of all Thots!

\--------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this holiday-themed chapter!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

** New Polls:**

**Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352>

**Which kinks are you really into:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd>

**Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1>

**Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80>

**Old Polls:**

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


End file.
